


Snooping Slut Momma

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Incest, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man's about to move out after his graduation, and decides to play a practical prank on his Mom. It works far too well, beyond what he could've imagined.
Kudos: 29





	Snooping Slut Momma

**Author's Note:**

> For Commissioner8008.

Every chick has to leave the nest at some point. You’d be a fool for not knowing. No matter how nice and how clingy the kid is, they’ll want to leave and spread their wings to find their own path in life.

For the young man Jason, at around 17 years of age, he had everything he needed. He was just about to graduate with a sweet degree, he had a job ready and waiting for him, and he had found a small apartment that didn’t cost too much to keep afloat. Everything seemed like it would pan out swimmingly…

But he couldn’t just leave home without saying goodbye. Not that he planned to do that in the first place, he wasn’t a jerk or anything. He just knew he had to do something special, something that he could only do now when all eyes were on him.

He knew that his mother, Sophie, was a woman with a lot of needs. Thanks to his father leaving them at a young age, the two of them grew close over the years, something that she tried to distance herself from as he grew older. It wouldn’t be right for a mother to be seen with her child in a loving manner, especially once he looked like a bright adult.

That’s where his idea came in. He wanted her to understand that it’d be alright, and that nobody would ever think that they were doing anything naughty with each other. And the only way to do so without telling her outright would be to leave a little gift for her to discover.

As the days to his graduation counted down, he made a few special orders. He laundered a bit of money through some friends to keep the trail of what he was buying secret, as he contacted a rather skeevy source on the internet. Somebody that knew the ins and outs of subliminal programming, before it finally arrived at his doorstep.

Not while he was home, however. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and hide a gift from his mother. Instead, she was the intended recipient, even if it was addressed to him. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep herself from tearing into the envelope and checking out the contents.

He just hoped that it was all as much of a prank as he thought it was. He didn’t want it to go too far, he just wanted to open her eyes a bit with a practical joke that seemed to drill affection towards him into her head. A little hypnotic disc, nothing really serious.

Of course, he couldn’t have realized the catastrophic error he just made, as he headed off to school for the day…

\---

“Honestly, what’s that boy thinking? Ordering a porno in his name!”

The young man’s dark skinned, blonde and thickly curved mother, Sophie, shouted throughout the house, outraged as she looked at the dvd in her hands. It was covered in a bunch of lewd pictures serving as a mockery of a cover, and she wasn’t exactly stupid. She knew what she was dealing with, she had been in a couple of those in her youth. That’s why she was in this blasted situation in the first place…

Nobody told her that sleeping around was a bad idea, that’s how she ended up saddled with a child and a husband that she wasn’t too hot about in the early years of her adulthood. Of course, he left her for the next sweet thing the first chance he had, leaving her with a kid to take care of. A kid that seemed to grow up to be such a strong and strapping young boy, a kid that…

The lonely mother breathed a deep sigh as she shook her head. Her horny thoughts were wandering. This was why she cursed this life of hers. Years of being neglected had led her to this, and now the only thing she could think about whenever she spent too much time with her kid was how he’d raw her. Pin her to the ground and make her his woman…

“What’s he even into…” Sophie muttered to herself as she opened up the dvd case, narrowing her eyes as the disc itself didn’t have anything labeling it. Just a flat white surface with not a single bit of detail. “Great. You’re really gonna play this kind of game, are you kid?” She complained and whined as she walked over to the tv. Her neighbors weren’t home, so they wouldn’t mind if she just had a little peek or three…

As soon as she turned the tv on and let the video play, the massive screen was filled with one equally massive spiral. If she focused hard enough, she could see a couple of images weaved into the display that kept flickering in and out, no doubt because they barely got a nanosecond to properly play. It was some sort of… subliminal thingy? She had heard about those things when she was younger, but she didn’t think they were real.

“Maybe I should stop it…” The brown-skinned beauty muttered to herself as she couldn’t peel her eyes away from the spiral, nor the images that flickered into her vision with every breath she took. Images of women being bent over every conceivable object, getting their holes stuffed by one, two, even several cocks at the same time. She even swore she remembered some of those, which sent a chill down her spine…

The more she tried to argue internally that she should stop all of this, she instead just kept on watching. Drooling a little, her thighs squishing together as her eyes started swirling alongside the display. It felt nice to look at it, and those thoughts in her head that were telling her to stop weren't really nice. Maybe she should wash them out…

Sophie bit into her thick lip as she squatted down, her hands pushed behind her head as she thrust her hips forward. It felt good. Really good. Just like old times. So she kept on doing it, letting herself ‘bounce’ as if something was really thrusting its way into her. She needed that release, she needed it more than anything…

It didn’t take long. Her needy body couldn’t stop itself from letting it all out, juices squirting out of the comfy leggings that she always wore, leaving a bit of a puddle on the ground as she fell onto her knees, a lewd grin decorating her face. The video had taken hold of her, as her mind was laid bare…

She just kept on staring straight ahead at the screen. The messages in the spiral sinking into her head, overwriting anything resembling a sound and secure thought process. She didn’t need to think about decency, she didn’t need to think about anything.

There was just one single thing she needed. She knew exactly what it was too, she had known for so long, and the dvd set her free, as her eyes started turning into hearts. She knew what she had to do, as she slowly got up from her spot on the floor and headed towards her bedroom…

“Momma’s gotta prepare for her big boy’s graduation…”

\---

By the time Jason finally got home, the house was eerily quiet. Everything was turned on, so his Mom was definitely there, but she didn’t seem to make a sound. The tv was shut off too, so maybe she hadn’t seen the ‘gift’?

“Maybe she just decided to take a nap. She does that, with how tired she gets from doing both work and chores…” The young man spoke to himself as he dropped everything near the entrance. He could clean it all into a neat pile when he came back, right now he needed to find out where his mom was.

A task that was easier done than said, as he heard something rather sharp echoing through the house. Something coming straight from his Mom’s bedroom. Was she masturbating in there again? She couldn’t be, he had made sure that all of her toys were gone… Something that he had done in anticipation of this little gift. So what was she doing? Just playing with herself the old fashioned way? That was horribly inefficient…

Jason slowly approached the bedroom, keeping his breathing quiet so that he didn’t rouse his Mom’s suspicions. He didn’t want to interrupt her when she was in the middle of something after all, she always got mad at him for doing it. And she’d always look at him with this kind of thirst in her eyes…

The door to her bedroom creaked open as he peered through the crack between the wood and the frame, only to feel his heart jumpstart into a bunch of hurried beating.

Sophie was sitting on her bed, shoving three entire fingers into her snatch without even giving herself time to breathe or brace for any of the pleasure that came with it. Judging by the pool of juice that had soaked into the bed’s sheets, she had been at this for quite some time, which meant that her sexual frustration had bubbled over…

Unfortunately for Jason, he had been a little too careless. She heard the sound of the door opening, as the lustful gleam in her eyes shone. “Heyyyy, sweetie…” She licked her lips as she got down on the floor, crawling towards him while being at eye-level with his bulge. She could see that thing throbbing behind the door, despite the tiny gap between it and the wall…

The sight of his mother crawling on all fours like an animal, especially one that was drooling from both her mouth and her lower lips, caused him to lose his balance. He fell square down on his ass, backing away from the lustful woman as she pulled the door open and came even closer to him…

“Come on, sweetie. Momma just wants a little taste of the cock she’s neglected for so long…” Sophie chimed as she crept all the way up to his crotch, rubbing her cheek against that pungent and well-developed bulge. “Oh yeah… This thing’s been needing me for so long…”

It was then that it all clicked inside the young man’s mind. The dvd that he had ordered, intended to just play a prank on her and make her realize that he knew about her past and didn’t care for it because she was his Mom… Well, whoever had put it together had done it too well. Now she was horny and honest about her own feelings. And she wasn’t about to stop things here, she was going to go the distance, whether he liked it or not.

Since his Mom wouldn’t stop, there wasn’t a point in trying to stop her either. Instead, he just slipped his pants right off, exposing his cock to her right then and there. The thing was nearly the size of her head, and she could smell it penetrating all the way to her brain. That was the only possible explanation for the pure delight on her face as she got a whiff of it.

“That’s it, that’s what Momma wants. Lemme help you a lil’, sweetie…” The dark-skinned mother licked her lips as she sunk her mouth onto the wide tip, before pushing her head all the way down to the base of that thing. She used her old experience in the industry to deepthroat it all in mere moments, swallowing all that meat like a pro, all while her heart-filled eyes looked up at the boy that she loved and raised…

Jason couldn’t handle that, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he quickly reached a climax, cum sliding down his Mom’s throat and feeding her with the sticky goodness that she craved. The first of many orgasms that would deepen their bond, not as Mom and Son, but something more. Something deeper than that, something that only that dvd could’ve unleashed…

Sophie pulled her head off that shaft, licking her lips to clean away the cum that threatened to drool out. “Mmmph… You’ve done a real good job, sweetie. Let Momma give you a bit more lovin’, you need so much of it…” She whispered into his ear as she laid atop of him, the deep and aroused look in her eyes refusing to go away any time soon. She wasn’t anywhere near done with him, that much was clear.

Thus, Mother and Son were no longer. Now it was more like Slut and Son, an arrangement that they both loved in each their own way...


End file.
